Pokemon XY Journey
by pianonick411
Summary: A typical journey through X/Y


Disclaimer:

"Yawwn," "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there. I'm going to go ahead and break the

Fourth wall, and say, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED! Enjoy!"

Prologue:

"Mourning Mom!" I said, as I got downstairs from my room in Aspertia City.

"Hi Nick," She said back to me, in a more firm voice than usual.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" I questioned, confused by her tone.

"Nothing, just get on the computer, and you'll see." She said, with an airier tone.

"No way. There is no WAY you could've possibly paid for that." I said surprised.

"But I did, Nicholas." She spoke, while I gleamed in the background.

"You got me a Technology Development Studio in Lumoise City! Thanks!" I said, so happy I could cry.

"Your plane arrives in an hour, get ready!" She said to me.

I proceeded to my room, where I packed my bag, discovering that Dad got me a new blue jumpsuit with boots, glasses and a red adventure hat. I then changed out of my PJ's, and, grabbed my blue two-tone bag and was out the door.

"As I arrived at the Unova Airport, I saw a huge banner with "Happy Birthday Nick!" Written on it.

I hopped on my plane, and took the 18-hour flight to Kalos, where I arrived at the Kalos International Airport, which I loved, due to its ultra-modern appearance.

I checked my map, "Kalos Technology Development Studios: Centrico Plaza"

To my delight, as I arrived in my studio, on floor 17, I had all of my modern furniture delivered to me, as well as my Wii U. I put my spare clothes away, and I relaxed, for the moment, until I heard a knock on my door.

Chapter 1: The Job

"Knock!" I heard at the door, pounding louder and louder each time.

I walked to the door, and checked the eyehole, I recognized this man. He was tall and slender, with a large lab coat, and navy hair.

"It's Professor Sycamore, Nicholas! I'm here to give you your equipment."

I opened the door, as he walked in, looking around at my things.

"I like your tastes, young man!" He exclaimed, as he continued on about Pokémon.

"I've heard that you're trying to start your own business. A fine pursuit."

"Thank you…" I muttered, in total awe.

"May I see the prototype of your device, if you please?"

"Yes, here." I started, feeling a surge of confidence.

"It combines the technology of an Xtransceiver, with a Holocaster. I use it to keep in touch with my family, back in Unova."

"I like it! I brought you a carrier card so you could use it, here in Kalos. I would love to give you a Pokédex, but all of the starter Pokémon have been claimed."

"Wait!" A beautiful voice exclaimed.

"Nicholas, is it? My name is Diantha, and Professor Sycamore has told me all about you! I want you to have this."

She handed me a large egg, which interested me alot.

"Go on, and wait for the Pokémon to hatch out!"

I set the egg down on a pillow, and Sycamore handed me a Pokédex.

"Nicholas, I wanted you to collect data on all of the Pokémon in the region!"

And with that my journey had begun, with me as a Pokémon trainer, and a blossoming businessman. I had always thought it would be one or the other.

The next day, I walked around, and enjoyed the city, and even found a great café.

The next few months I would go on to sell my "Holowatch" and make a decent few hundred thousand dollars off of it, with every day being closer to the eggs due time.

Chapter 2: The Hatching

I was walking around town, at around 6:30 AM, when I usually go get my breakfast, but I wasn't really hungry at the moment, until somebody caught me off guard.

"Hey you! Yeah you!" I loud voice of a teenaged girl yelled. I shied away, protecting the egg.

"Do you own a pair of skates?" I moved in closer.

"No, I don't how much are they?" I asked.

"They're $100."

I forked over the seemingly small amount and skated on my merry way.

The Boutique on Vernal Avenue, opened up about now, so I bought myself a black vinyl bag and pants, a black fedora, black sneakers, black loafers, a pair of red checked pants, a black zip shirt, and a plaid red shirt, along with a free brown vinyl bag, black chinos, and a red down jacket, because of the bulk of my order.

Satisfied, I walked out to the apartment, with my Black zip shirt, and red checked pants, black loafers, and shiny new black fedora, with the egg in hand. I took the elevator up to my apartment, where I looked to the couch. I placed the egg on a cushion of pillows, but decided to go upstairs to my room where I would spend a few hours working on an application, with the egg on the bed.

It was time for lunch, and I had gone downstairs to make some tea sandwiches.

I returned upstairs with my two sandwiches, on a platter, and a bottle of water, and sat down at my laptop.

I decided to take a nap, right next to the egg.

As I started to become drowsy, I noticed a faint white light being emitted from the egg. Suddenly I jumped up, and watched in total awe. I jumped backwards towards the glass windows, as the light faded.

"Ralts?" a faint sound was heard. A small little Pokémon looked at me.

"Ralts!" The little one said as it's horns touched my hand. My Pokédex opened. I read aloud, "Ralts: The Feeling Pokémon: It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if its senses hostility. Gender: Female.

"Ok," I declared as I thought of a nickname for her…

Chapter 3: The start of a Journey

It had been one whole year, since the birth of Ralts, who I now called "Angela."

"Angela, you can open your eyes now!" I said as a small cake, bigger than her was laid out in front of her.

She started to nibble at the cake, before I could even cut it, so her piece had some incredibly small, but cute nibbles on it. The slice of cake I gave her was so petite, yet, still had the ability to give her a mild stomachache.

"There, there," I said, as I put her down to bed. I checked the sale of my products.

"Wow," I said as I sipped my coffee.

I examined a chart of my earnings, to which I had gained about $1,000,000, but $500,000 of which had to go to paying my taxes for that year.

It was starting to get late as I prepared Angela, and myself for bed.

I heard a "Knock!" On the door.

"Hello, Nicholas, congratulations!" Professor Sycamore said, with such a joyful tone.

"This is Serena, She's a new trainer, like you. Same age and all."

"Hi, nice to meet you, we'll battle soon, but for now I need to go home." She said.

"Ok, we'll be going now." The Professor said, and with that, I changed into my PJ's and went to sleep next to Angela, who'd already dozed off.

"Goodnight, my little one." I whispered.

In the mourning, I tried to return Angela to her Pokéball, but she kept on leaving it, so I called the Professor.

After discovering that she could ride along with me, I put her on my shoulder, and we headed off for Santalune City, via Route 4.

We started to train in the Santalune Forest, because of the fact that she had no battling experience whatsoever.

That's where Serena and I had our first battle.

Chapter 4: There's Always a First!

As Serena's eyes met with mine, that's when I knew we were ready to battle.

"Go Fennekin!" She yelled as a small foxlike creature popped out of a blinding flash of light.

"Come on Angela, let's do this!" I said trying to assure Angela she would be all right.

"Use ember!" She exclaimed.

"Use confusion!" I said, as the flames stopped, turned blue, and flew back at fennekin.

"Use tail whip!" She commanded.

"Growl." I spoke clearly.

Fennekin dropped mid-leap, and fell to the ground, allowing for Angela to finish it off with a confusion.

"Good job…" Angela quietly spoke to her Pokémon, as she congratulated me on winning.

"Nice job Angela," I said hoping to raise her spirits higher, but my intentions would be canceled by a large "SWOOSH!" in the air.

"Umm, Nick, you can have this Pokéball, I'm going to go now!" Serena said in a rush.

"Swoosh!" Again, taunting me.

"Angela, confusion!" as her eyes turned blue, I threw the ball, at something incased in the force. It seemed to have caught.

A few minutes later I realized that I'd caught a Noibat, who I named, Aero, because of his ability to fly.


End file.
